Swan's Island
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: A/U. In the style of the classic television show, "Gilligan's Island" Four of our favorite pairs are going on a three-hour dinner cruise and something bad happens. **I have about three chapters in my head... ***Characters & Pairings: Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, with Dr, Whale and Ruby (I don't know their ship name-could someone tell me?)
1. Chapter 1

In the style of the classic television show, "Gillian's Island". Our four favorite pairs are going on a boat cruise when something happens, and they are stranded on a private island. This is a A/U story. None of the characters are related to each other. In fact, Mr and Mrs. Nolan are older than they as they are in OUaT.

A/N: Just something I have been thinking about these past couple of days, and I am now excited to put it down 'on paper'.

At a pier of a small town in Maine. A cruise ship is getting ready to set sail. Killian Jones, who is the captain of the ship is talking to his wife and first mate, Emma Swan-Jones "Love, who is coming on this cruise?"

"We have Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, Mr and Mrs. Hood, and Dr. Whale and his girlfriend, Ruby I forgot her last name."

"Wonderful, is our son going to join us too?"

"Liam wanted to stay on shore for this cruise...something about a big date with his girlfriend." Emma said as she smiled at Killian's concern face. "Do you remember dates?" She teased him.

"Aye, I remember dates...I remember at the end of the dates when we kissed." He pulled her towards him and they kissed.

Someone cleared their throat, and the pair looks towards the noise. "Are we just going to stand here when you are kissing each other?" a young woman said, she is wearing a red dress.

"Indeed, Shall we go?" another young woman said, she is a brunette who is wearing jeans but also where a suit jacket with green silk blouse,

"I am sorry about that. It is blessing to work with your husband...sometimes." Emma said. "My name is Emma Swan-Jones. I am first mate to Captain Jones." She points to her husband, and continue talking. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger. I hope you will enjoy your time with us. Name please?"

"My name is Regina Hood and this is my husband Robin." Regina began to talk, and her cell phone rings. "Excuse me. Hello? What is wrong Henry? Is Roland okay?..." Regina walks away from the group still talking to her son on the cellphone.

"We are newly-weds, and a blended family." Robin said to Emma.

"You don't need to tell me anything, Mr. Hood. We are just going to be with each other for a three hour dinner cruise." Emma smiled to Robin.

"Still, it would be nice for you to know. Just in case we get more calls." Robin glancing over to his wife, who smiles at him.

"Come on board, lets get this night going." Killian said at the helm.

"Our son is staying a shore. He has a date with his girlfriend." Emma said.

"Say no more. Henry is just about that age where he is noticing girls." Robin said, as he climbs in to the ship, and Regina hangs up and follows him. "Sorry about that, Mrs. Jones."

"No problem. Mrs. Hood. " Emma smiles at her, and goes to the next couple. "Name please?"

"My name is Dr. Whale, and this is my girlfriend Ruby Hart." Dr Whale said, as Ruby walks away he whimpers to Emma, "Did you get my boxes?"

"Yes, Doctor. Everything is perfect for your evening. Ruby will never forget this night." Emma said, as Dr. Whale climbs aboard and signs.

"Trouble, Love?" Killain asked as he sees Emma's look of longing.

"That man, Dr. Whale is going to proposed to his girlfriend tonight. I love when couples get engaged on our cruises, It reminds me our engagement." Killain smiles and kisses her on the check. "Are we almost ready?"

"We are waiting for the Nolans, they are recently retired school teacher and sheriff."

"Oh yes, I remember voting for him a couple of years ago." Killian said.

"Liam said that Mrs. Nolan was a great teacher." Emma said.

"Thanks dear." a voice said from the deck. "It is great to know that you are appreciated on your chosen career"

"Mrs. Nolan and Sheriff Nolan welcome to the Jolly Roger." Emma said.

"Jolly Roger? Is that pirate-name for a ship?" Mr, Nolan said.

"My husband thinks he is a pirate captain. I just let him has his dreams. No harm in that." Emma said, with a smile on her face.

"Yes...men and their toys." Mrs. Nolan said, and just when Mr. Nolan was about to complain about what was said. "You know I am right David."

"Yes, dear." Mr. Nolan said, as he and Emma helps Mrs, Nolan inside the ship.

"You can be a real Prince Charming, you know that dear." Mrs. Nolan said with a chuckle.

"Do you have any family nearby?" Emma asked.

"We have a grown daughter, named Emily and a grown son, named Neil. They are both married with children. It is great to be grandparents." Mrs. Nolan said.

"You can have them have candy, sugar, and pop and send them home on a sugar rush," Mr. Nolan said with a chuckle.

"I will remember that in the future." Emma said.

"remember what?" Killian asked,

"about being grandparents." Emma said.

"We still have high school and collage to get thru, Love. Now you are already planning have our son have children? You could just kill me right now." Killain said.

"No..you promise me a long and happy life when we got engaged...I am going to hold on to your priomises, Jones." Emma said.

"As you wish, Swan." Killain said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

On a cruise ship in off the pier of a small town in Maine. Killain and Emma are getting ready for their cruise with their customers. Emma's cellphone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi Ma." a deep voice is heard from the phone.

"Son, are you okay?" She asked, glancing over at Killain who is talking over with Mr. Nolan, Dr. Whale and Mr. Hood. "Is Grace okay?"

"We are fine. I am just calling to asked you. Have you told Dad yet about the good news?" Liam asked.

"No...I was thinking of doing it during dinner. What do you think he would say?" Emma place her hand upon her stomach, and gently rub herself.

"He will be so happy that he will not let you out of his sight for the next eight months." Liam laughs.

"I am not sure. Do you think we are too old for this?" Emma asked.

"Ma, you had me after high school, got married, had me and graduated from college with two degrees. You can handle anything you put your mind to." Liam told her. "I am very proud and bless to have you and Dad as my parents. You taught me that love is possible during the hardest time."

"Oh.. You're going to make me cry." Emma said teary eyed.

"Well, it is the truth." Liam told her.

"What else do you need or want?" Emma asked with a concern tone in her voice.

"Nothing..I calling to say good luck on your cruise. Mom?" Liam asked

"What dear?" Emma replied.

"Good luck on both things." Liam hung up and Emma smiled at herself, and turns around and she runs into Ruby, and Regina.

"Is there any trouble Mrs. Jones?" Regina asked.

"No. Just my son calling wishing me a good cruise and something else." Emma told them.

"You are not with child are you?" Regina asked.

"How..." Emma turns around to see if Killian is around. "How do you know?"

"A mother knows when another woman is pregnant. You have the air of mystery about you, the 'I know something you don't'. It is famous with all women." Regina smiles, "This is going to be a fun cruise! Are you going to tell the captain about the new mate?"

"During dinner." Emma replied.

"That is so cool. I find that moon-light cruise are the best. So romantic and mysterious." Ruby said.

"Yes. It is going to be a great night for everyone." Emma said, She glance up and see that her husband is behind the wheel. "Excuse me ladies. But I need to get to work."

In the bridge. Killain is at the wheel, and he stops to see his wife enters. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes. That was our son on the phone, and he was wishing good luck on cruise... Honey.. There is something else I need to tell you." Emma said, as she is looking over the weather forecast print out.

"What is it? You are not with child, are you?" Killian said in a joke tone.

"Actually..yes I am." Emma said.

"You are? Oh honey.." He picks her up and swings her in his arms, and gave her the most earth-moving kiss they have ever had. "I am so happy. What does Liam says?" Killain asked.

"Actually he is pretty cool by it. We will be fine. After all, we did alot while we were raising our son." Emma kisses him again. "Everything will be fine."

"Does your parents know?" Killian asked.

"No, and I was going to tell them after this cruise, and your parents too." Emma said. "Let's get this cruise started. I will be in the gallery if you need me okay?"

"What are we having for dinner?" Killian asked.

"Fresh Shrimp Scampi with roasted green beans and a side salad, and my famous chocolate cake for dessert, along with a surprise for Ruby."

"Dr. Whale is going to propose to her tonight, right?" Killain asked.

"Yes. It is amazing. We are going to be celebrating a new life. While Ruby and Victor, that is his name, is going to start a new one." Emma said.

"Maybe I should warn him about the pitfalls on being a married man." Killain said with a laugh, and Emma smack him on the back, "Just kidding love, I am a very happy married man, who is a two time father."

"Keep that up, you not be a married man. Sorry, hormones are already kicking in. Remember how I was like with Liam."

"I will be the most caring, kind and supported husband in the world. I love you, Mrs. Jones." He pulls her in and kisses her.

"Love you too. you smug pirate." Emma said, as she walks away from him, and steps over the weather forecast print out. They didn't pick it up, but was clearly written there was a big tropical storm coming their way.

In the gallery, Emma is cooking, and the boat phone calls. "Hello, gallery. What do you need Captain?"

"Just checking to see if you are okay, love." her husband voice is coming out of it.

"Are you trying to make up from the comments earlier?" Emma asked.

"Maybe. Is it working? "

"Maybe."

"When we are done with the cruise, I am going to take you home and make love to you all night long." Killain said.

"Hmm," Emma is not paying attention to what he is saying. She is stirring the skillet for dinner.

"I am going to rip your clothing off, and lick, suck and nip all over your body..." he is continuing on what he is planning.

"That sounds great dear. Maybe we should invite our parents over too." Emma said.

"Love...what are you talking about?" Killain asked.

"having coffee and a game night. What are you talking about?"

"Having sex with my wife." Killain said, as an alarm is heard.

"What is wrong?" Emma asked.

"There is a massive storm coming our way. I need you." Killain said.

"I know that.. You always need me." Emma said, as she turns off the stove, and places the finished meal in the refrigerator.

"Not that way. Come up to the bridge...hurry!"

"Coming..." Emma said, as she turns off the light and runs into The Nolans. "I am so sorry."

"That is okay dear." Mrs. Nolan said.

"What is wrong?" Mr. Nolan asked.

"There is a storm coming our way. Can you return to your seat, put on your vest and tell your fellow people to do the same. I need to go to my husband." Emma said, Just as a huge lightening is seen and a thunder is heard later. "Please?"

"No problem. Oh and congrats." Mrs. Nolan pats her own stomach, and smiles to Emma as they walk to the room where all the seats are.

"Seriously? Does everyone know that I am pregnant?" Emma said to herself.

In a few minutes that took Emma to climb to the bridge. The waves are getting worse and the ship is tossing from side to side, the waves are going onto the deck.

"Honey? You need to slow down and put on your vest and sit down with me, buckle up too." Emma said.

"No.. I can outrun this storm." Killain said, as the sweat is rolling down his face.

_"HONEY!_" Emma places her hands on his face, and looks him in the eyes. "I will not die without knowing this child, and we are responsible for the other people on this ship. Please!"

Killian looks at her, and begin to know that she is speaking the truth. "Okay, love. You win."

"There is no such thing as winning or losing when you are in a storm like this." Emma said.

Just as The Jones put on their vests, and buckle into their seats. The ship turn over, flip over again and then crashed into something. A few more hours of this, and the storm bubbles down and the sky is turns clear.

Emma slowly removes herself from Killain's arms, and walks down the stairs towards the room where the people are. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so." Robin said. "Honey?"

"I am okay." Regina said. "Mrs. Nolan are you okay?"

"Yes, Dear. Just a bit shook up..Honey?" Mrs. Nolan replied, glace over at her husband who has a small cut across his chin.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." He replied, "Vic? You okay?" The group looks over at the doctor and Ruby are holding each other.

"We are fine.. Actually, we are engaged." He said. "Not the way I want to do it, but there is nothing like staring into the deep abyss and realizing that you are not willing to spend another second with the love of your life by your side." He kisses Ruby, who giggles.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked.

"Love?" Killian's voice is heard from upstairs. "I think we landed on an island."

"What?" Emma said, as she turns around, and everyone follows her. "Just great!" she said to herself.

"What is worse...I cannot raise anyone...either by radio or cellphone." He said.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"I am not sure. I couldn't find us on the GPS." Killian said.

"How long did we drift?" Emma asked

"Three hours give or take." Killian reply.

"So when we don't come back at our arrival time. Liam will come... I am sure of it." Emma said.

"How are you so sure about that . Mrs. Jones?" Regina asked.

"Because, Liam is his father's son. The ocean is in his blood. He is more at home with the ocean than on land." Emma said.

"I am sure hope so." Regina said.

"He will come." Emma said, as Killain's arms wrap around her, and then his hands are rubbing her stomach. He kisses her temple, as she glances over the blue ocean and biting her lip and praying that her son will find them.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day come to a close, Emma and Killian are getting ready for the night. Their passages are sitting by the fire, and they are talking to themselves.

"Do you know where are we?" Ruby asked.

"I heard Emma told her husband that we have drifted about three hours from our target position. " Regina said. "I hope our boys are okay."

"Gina, they will be okay. Henry has been a wonderful big brother to Roland." Robin replied.

"But..." Regina began.

"They will be okay..I promise." Robin said.

"Will _we_ be okay?" Mrs. Nolan said

"Dear, we will be fine. We have the best people looking out for ourselves. Don't worry." Mr. Nolan said.

"It is just a weird feeling, not to be involved in our situation." Mrs. Nolan said, as Mr. Nolan gave her a quick peck on check.

"I will go see what is going on, will that help?" he asked.

"Very much, thank you darling." she said.

Meanwhile, at the ship. Killian is looking at the bottom of it. Emma is beside him, watching him and said after a few minutes. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I am fine. It is just the Jolly. She isn't in the best shape. It seems to me that we grounded her on a bedrock, and that split the bottom." Killian said as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

Emma wrapped her arms around her husband's middle and pulled him towards her, and said. "We are fine. All of us are fine, and alive. Besides, I am sure that we will be found by someone really soon."

"Are you feeling okay? With our baby?" He asked as he turns around, and place his forehead against hers.

"Just a bit sick to my stomach, but I am fine.." She smiles, as they lean towards each other to give each other a kiss.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Mr. Nolan said, as he sees the tender moment between the couple.

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"We..the women..are just wondering and worried about our place." Nolan said.

"Before the storm hit. I send a SOS over the radio. I am sure someone has heard and has responded to it." Killian said. "We will be found in a week or so."

"You think?" Nolan asked.

"I think so. This is a good island. Plenty of fresh fruit, and we found a source of fresh water too." Killian said.

"There are plenty of fish too." Emma added. "We need to make a shelter for the night."

"I will get Victor and Robin. Maybe we could make a four small shelters." Nolan said.

"Mr. Nolan?" Emma asked,

"Yes?" he asked.

"What is your name and your wife's name?" Emma finished.

"David, and Mary." David said and smiles at Emma, "I am sorry I should have told you and your husband sooner. Both of you reminds me of my daughter and son-in-law." he added, as he turns and join the rest of the group.

Emma watched as David joins the group, and Killian glances over at Emma and asked, "What is wrong?"

"I just miss my parents. Being with David and Mary reminds me that. I also miss our son." Emma said.

"Our son is a brave and smart man. He will find us. I am sure if it." Killian said.

"If not?" Emma asked.

"I am grateful that we have a doctor in our group." Killian said as he places both of his hands on top of Emma's stomach. "I am truly happy about that." he added as he pulls her towards himself, and kisses her.

* * *

><p>A year has gone, and the castaways are still on the island. Emma has given birth to a beautiful baby girl who she is Maggie Hope. She and Killian are walking on the beach with Maggie, who is about two months, in her arms.<p>

"The ocean is very beautiful today, Maggie." Emma said. "The water is just as blue as your daddy's eyes" she added as she glances over at Killian who smiles.  
>"Flattery will give you everywhere, my love." Killian said.<p>

"Why do you think I said that?" Emma said, as they kiss and when she opens her eyes she sees a boat on the horizon. "Honey! Look!" She opens with her hand that is not holding her daughter. "Is that a boat?"

"Aye it is." Killian said, as he runs over to the signal fire and light it up. The group sees the smoke, and runs to the beach.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"We spotted a boat." Emma said. "I think we are going to be rescued."

"Thank goodness." Mary said. "This island is getting to me. I miss my children and grandchildren."

As the boat comes closer, the group hears someone on it saying. "_MOM? DAD?_"

Killian is the first to notice the name of the boat, and it is Liam's boat. "Liam? Son is that you?" he shouts into the wind.

"Yes! Hang on...I will get you in a bit." Liam said from the horn.

Cheers are heard from the beach, as Liam comes to the group. Emma gives Maggie to Killian and runs to her son, and gives a big hug.

"I knew you would find us." Emma said to him, in the hug.

"I would have found you sooner. You have been maroon on an island with a bunch of islands. They were not on any map." Liam said.

"So this island doesn't belong to any nation?"Killian said as father and son hug.

"Aye. Who is this little lassie?" Liam asked.

"Sorry, this is your sister. Maggie Hope." Emma said. "I was just so excited to see you and be rescued"

"Hi, Maggie. I am Liam your brother." Liam said, as Maggie looks up at him and smiles at him.

"Her first smile!" Emma said

"I am honor. Shall we go home?" Liam said.

"Oh yes! We should." Emma said.

As the group piles into the small craft to go to Liam's boat. Emma glance over her shoulder and thinks about the past year., with their island and the trials and triumphs were shared as a group. Killian is talking to Liam and the other men are joining in the conversation..

A year has past and the group comes together on the anniversary of their rescued, and they told each other what happen:

Ruby and Victor did get married the minute the landed on the mainland. They are enjoying marriage life, and his practice is doing well. Ruby is his assistance, she went back to school and got her degree in nursing. She is expecting her first child.

David and Mary are enjoying their families, and Mary went back to volunteering at the elementary school as a librarian. David and his son-in-law are designing a security system for boats for something like what happen to them would not happen again.

Robin and Regina are expecting a child. Roland and Henry are flourishing in their schools, and are very excited that the newest member of their family will be a girl. Robin is Park Ranger, and is enjoying being outdoors. But really loves when he can come back to his family. Regina had run for the Mayor and had won the office. She is trying to be a kind and good Mayor. She also meets up with Ruby, Marry and Emma every week for coffee.

Emma and Killian are still living on the Jolly Roger II, but she did say that she wanted a house by the coast during the off-season. Killian agreed, and they have a wonderful little cottage by the ocean shore, with plenty of rooms for Liam, and Maggie. She is very happy that everyone is safe and sound. Killian is happy that his wife is happy. Liam and Killian always go fishing on Roger II.

The group always look back at their year on the island with a mixture of happiness, joy, and a bit of sadness. They have been through a lot and grew closer as a couples and themselves as a person.


End file.
